


forget forgotten

by 1001cranes



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everybody Lives, Gen, Pike Fixes Everything, Vex and the Raven Queen might be in lesbians with one another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001cranes/pseuds/1001cranes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, 5 Times Vax Was Not the Raven Queen’s Champion</p><p>Or, Critical Role is slowly consuming me but I won’t admit it</p>
            </blockquote>





	forget forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> did u ever forget to post something
> 
> 100 word tiny alternate universes

**i. because Pike fixes everything i stg**

When Vex falls, Pike runs to her faster than a small gnome should, by all rights, be able to. Pike feels the wrongness, and she clutches the symbol of Sarenrae tightly in her right hand.  

“When Sarenrae speaks, I listen,” she says, and it is unquestionably Pike’s voice, but there is _something_ to it - a vibration that hangs in the air afterwards, like the ringing of bell. Pike’s eyes glow with an unholy light, and it falls from her fingertips and spills out from around her head like waves.

“Perhaps this time,” she muses, resolute, soft, “she’ll listen to me.”

* * *

 

**ii. once more**

Zahra has placed her moonstone on Vex’s chilled body, next to Kash’s hands, and when Vax opens his mouth --

“Take me instead,” Percy says. He is as quick as a bullet; the words are short and hard, clicking out from behind his teeth and as unforgiving as a misfire. “I’ve been the plaything of your ilk before, and for a much fouler reason than this. This is my fault. If someone must die for you, then let it be me.”

The shadowy female form, lurking in just the corner of Percy’s eyes no matter which way he turns, slowly nods.

* * *

 

**iii. vex ffs you are DEXTROUS**

Vex and Vax are tumbling around the swampland, fighting over the Champion’s leathers.

“It smells like dead bird!” Vax shouted, slightly muffled from the mouthful of Vex’s hair he seemed to be chewing on.

“You would look ridiculous with a cape like this!” Vex shouted back, and grunted as Vax’s elbow found her stomach.

“Wait.” Kashaw says. “Are they fighting over who _gets_ to take the leathers or who _has_ to take them?”

“Impossible to tell, darling,” Zahra says. She’s polishing her moonstone staff, tail flickering like a cat’s.

“Bunch of weirdos,” Kash mutters, and sits down next to her.

* * *

 

**iv. aww, Vesh, no**

The woman appears in a flash of sickly light; the air in the chamber becomes heavy, and smells burnt, like lightning after a storm.

“Vesh.” Kashaw’s face is stony but his tone is bleak, and Zahra’s heart leaps into her throat.

“Husband,” the woman responds - haughty, amused. “How well you look, after all these years.”

“Cut the crap,” Kash says, and oh, _that_ is more like him. “Can you save her?”

“Will you pay the price?”

“Any price,” Kash replies. “As long as I am the only one who pays.”

Another flash, and Vex is alive but Kash is gone.

* * *

 

**v. dying, not death**

"Silly boy, my brother,” Vex says. “Bit of an idiot, really, when it comes to feelings. But I suppose mortals probably seem that way to you - bit stupid? Emotional?”

The Raven Queen’s hair ripples.

“Take that as a yes.” Vex sighs and kicks one foot over the other. “Though perhaps we’re as mysterious to you as you are to us. Because fuck knows why you keep coming to see me, darling. I thought we’d said our goodbyes.”

Another ripple.

“Don’t mind the company, I suppose,” Vex says.

She’s found it’s strangely comforting having a death god watch her sleep.


End file.
